


But the woman I love is out here !

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Five months of car sharing, no big fall out, no car share buddy, no hedgehog.Just two friends becoming closer, and it's not just them who notice.





	But the woman I love is out here !

" You didn't need to do this you know? Mandy or Kieron would have dropped me off, or I could have got a taxi " Kayleigh said fastening her seatbelt.

" No way Pedro, if I've got to have a party ?" 

" Which you do " 

" Which I do," John continued," I want you there, it's important that you're there "

" That's a nice thing to say John "

" True though, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there " 

" Why is that exactly?" She said beaming a lovely smile towards him.

" Because, well you know ?"

" Do I?"

" Because you're my best friend ,that's why " Once again John had bottled it. 

" Oh yes, I forgot " 

Her mouth kept smiling, but her eyes didn't. 

He reached over and momentarily took her hand, she gently squeezed, relishing this contact however short lived. 

" Maybe tonight ?" Kayleigh thought to herself.

" Hopefully tonight " John thought to himself. 

" So how are your mum and nana getting there ?"

" Our Paul is picking them up " 

" Okay good "

John let go of her hand to turn the radio on, she kept hers just where it was, but he put his back on the steering wheel, unconsciously Kayleigh sighed.

" Why the big sigh love ?"

" Pardon ?"

" You let out a big sigh, are you alright?"

" Aye, I'm fine " 

" That's good " 

" John have you ever………..?"

The phone ringing interrupted her.

" Hiya Paul , alright ?"

" Aye our kid, I'm just getting nana now"

" Good on time for a change then ?"

" Ha bleeding ha, anyway John is your girlfri………" 

" Kayleigh's in the car wi me now " John quickly interrupted. 

" Oh right, hello Kayleigh, looking forward to seeing you again love, John's been talking about aski…" 

" Bye Paul " John said hurriedly and hung up.

Kayleigh sat smiling, "John was talking to his brother about me was he , and said brother thinks I'm his girlfriend does he, interesting " she thought.

" Bloody wind up merchant " John said under his breath .

Soon the venue came into view, a nondescript working mens club, John's cousin Julie had organised it, her significant other was on the committee. 

John reversed in, switched off and sighed.

" I'm not drinking tonight John, so I could drive you back ,if you want a beer ?"

" I'll keep that in mind love "

" Come on, let's go " Kayleigh went to kiss his cheek, John wasn't paying attention and turned just as she leaned forward, they kissed accidentally, lips to lips, stopped and smiled at each other coyly , and then kissed just a little deeper, they had kissed before, as friends sort of, but somehow tonight felt different, felt better, felt natural. 

" Thank you " he said smiling.

" You're welcome " Kayleigh replied. Their eyes told them things that their lips never would, their smiles betrayed them, subconsciously they knew.

They smiled again and leaned in for another kiss, Kayleigh had her hand on his cheek, his hand was on her thigh, but before their lips touched, someone banged on the roof. They both sighed.

" Come on Mister Redmond, you're the guest of honour " Diane said as she walked past, she turned around and beckoned them towards the hall.

Without speaking they undid their belts , John went around to Kayleigh's side and opened the door, she got out and they stood looking at each other, trying to work out if each felt the same, John took a step closer, Kayleigh involuntarily held her breath trying to anticipate his next move.

" Kayleigh, you know I……..?

" Oy John, come and help mum and nana out the car will you ? " Paul's less than dulcet tones reverberated around the car park .

" Christ sake not now, I don't bloody believe this " John said under his breath .The moment had gone.

He took Kayleigh's hand and walked to Paul's car, she had already met the two women, and she liked them, Paul the older brother was tall slim and refined , visually you wouldn't think they were brothers.

Kayleigh was asked by John's mum if she would like to sit with them, she jumped at the chance, although John's mother was a bit straight laced she was good company, his nana was funny, she wound her daughter-in law and grandchildren up mercilessly, and obviously had taken a shine to Kayleigh. 

Eventually as the party was in full swing, John as the big 40 birthday boy resplendent in sash and badge was forced to give a speech of thanks ,however begrudgingly. 

He opened his presents like a ten year old and thanked the giver as he enthused over every one, Rachel had given him a spa day for two with full massage , when he thanked her for her gift, she, in front of the assembled throng , walked up to him and kissed him full on, nana noticed John kept his eyes open and his arms by his side, when she looked at Kayleigh she saw a painted smile hiding near heartbreak. She nudged Joan, Joan shrugged and shook her head.

" I'm free if you need a partner John " Rachel said as she walked away to wolf whistles and sly winks. 

" And finally from Kayleigh " he opened the envelope with a flourish there was a ticket for his favourite band, a VIP concert ticket with an overnight stay in a posh hotel, and pre booked rail tickets.

" Wow , that's fantastic Kayleigh, but what else could I expect from my best friend ?"

Nana watched Kayleigh smile and then fall to pieces.

John tried to get Kayleigh to dance a few times but her feet were sore, when he sat down beside her, she got up and walked away, her excuse being that she had to see this one or that one about this or that. When they did speak it was short and sweet, John detected the change in mood, but didn't know what had caused it .No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get to have a conversation with Kayleigh, and he badly wanted to, he needed to, he had something to say, something important.

Rachel stood talking with John for a while, she made a big show of being with him, and when colleagues came over to talk to him she held his arm and pulled him close. 

Rachel watched Kayleigh, she could see her thinly veiled distress and decided not uncharacteristically to ramp it up a notch.

" Kayleigh I need to tell you something " John said having eventually managed to get Kayleigh on her own 

" Okay John I heard you the first time you said it "

" I'm serious I need to explain something " 

" Okay just give me a minute eh ?" she looked at him without smiling, got up and disappeared into the toilet.

Rachel followed her in, and waited for her to exit the cubicle, she was touching up her lipstick whilst she waited.

" Rachel" Kayleigh said as he washed her hands.

" Why are you still here Kayleigh?"

" What do you mean by that ?"

" Come on, surely you know what I mean, why are you still hanging about John?"

" I'm not hanging about him, we are friends you know"

" Kayleigh, Kayleigh, Kayleigh " Rachel said condescending " can't you see it?"

" See what ?" 

" You and John are going nowhere, all these months of car sharing, five months of travelling to and from and for what eh ? I'll tell you what shall I?, for nothing Kayleigh that's what for. I know you love him but obviously he doesn't love you the same, does he, best friend Kayleigh?"

" What we have is nothing to do with you "

" You have nothing, that's my point Kayleigh you are just friends, always will be, you are just his best friend, face it Kitson your dream of having his little Redmond babies in your little Redmond house hasn't happened, has it ? " 

" I told you that in confidence " 

" But you told me, right after you told me how much you loved him" 

" That's a secret Rachel ! "

" So it's only you I'm telling, but it hasn't happened has it ?, face it Kayleigh no one wants you, no one, not even your darling John, he doesn't love you back love, face it and accept it, he's gonna be mine soon anyway so best get used to being alone, cause that's what your gonna be, single alone and middle aged , so move over love, you had your chance and you blew it, see ya " Rachel left a devastated Kayleigh and rejoined the party.

Kayleigh waited a few minutes and left quietly. Joan had been in another cubicle and heard it all. She made a decision there and then.

As she walked back into the main hall, Joan heard Kayleigh making a phone call.

" Aye okay, I'll be waiting for the cab outside, 5 to 10 mins. Gotcha okay thanks "

John was deep in conversation with one of his friends, when Joan approached. 

" John I need a word " 

" In a minute mum " 

" No John now " 

" I'm talking to …….."

Joan pulled John by the arm and stared into his eyes.

" Now John it's vitally important "

John knew that look of urgency.

" Okay let's go " 

Joan led him by the hand and took him into the small office cloakroom. 

" This is a private office you know ?" the occupant exclaimed. 

" So is this conversation love, so do is a favour eh , give us five ?"

The young girl thought about answering, but just shrugged, picked up her phone and left the room .

" What's…………" John started speaking.

" Do you love Kayleigh?" Joan interrupted.

" Yes " John's answer caught Joan unprepared, she had expected hesitation or initial denial.

"Have you told her ?"

" I've been trying to all bloody day "

" Have you though ?"

" No " 

"Well you had better do it now, she is outside waiting for a taxi, someone said something to her and its upset her, she is leaving perhaps for good, because she thinks you don't care " 

" Who, was it you ?"

" No it wasn't me "

" Was it ……?"

" It doesn't bloody matter who, just go get her you idiot " 

" Right " John left and went outside. 

Joan stood nonplussed as she watched her son, probably for the first time since he reached puberty actually act on one of her " suggestions " without arguing the toss, it was refreshingly adult of him.

John stepped outside the front door, Kayleigh was standing with her bag on her shoulder and her phone in her hand, looking towards the road .

" I must have missed you saying goodbye "

" Sorry, I've got a bit of a head coming on "

" There's paracetamol in the car "

" I'll be fine John ,honestly you go back to the party"

" It's no party if you're not here "

" I'll call you tomorrow John, you just go back in " Kayleigh said, her face smiling,but not her eyes.

" I'd like you to come back in too "

" Your friends are in there John, go back in, all the friends you need are in there"

The cab had pulled up, and Kayleigh went to put her hand on the door handle. 

" But the woman I love is out here, you're out here Kayleigh "

Kayleigh hesitated for a moment.

" I love you Kayleigh, only you, always you, I have for a while now, I want you to know that "

Kayleigh smiled a huge smile as she looked at John's reflection in the cab door, he was walking towards her.

" Don't go love, we don't have to go back in but don't go, not now please , let's talk "

" Do you mean it ?" Kayleigh asked still facing the cab.

John put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, stepped in close, and kissed her firmly but gently. 

" What do you think ?" He asked smiling.

" I think you mean………"

" You two okay ? " Paul asked from the door.

" Aye " John replied sharply.

" Soreeee" Paul said huffily. 

" You do mean it don't you ?" Kayleigh finished.

" Like I've never meant anything before in my life, I love you so much " John replied kissing her forehead," I've been trying to tell you all bloody night "

" I love you too'' John " 

" You staying then ?"

" What do you …….." Kayleigh started saying.

" Sorry love but are you getting in or not ?", the cabbie asked.

" No pal she's not, okay ? what do I owe you for your trip out here " 

" Have a disagreement did you ?" the cabbie asked smiling .

" Sort of " Kayleigh replied looking lovingly at John.

" All better now ? " 

" Aye pal it is " John chuckled. 

" Have this one on me, I like a happy ending "

" Thanks "

"Good luck, you look good together by the way " 

" Thanks " they replied together.

As the car drove off John took Kayleigh's hand and kissed it.

" Kayleigh will you think ……….?" 

" Okay kids ?" Elsie shouted out from the door.

" Jesus " John rolled his eyes " yes thanks "

" Okay then don't be long, tongues will wag "

" Think what ?"

" Eh ?"

" You were asking me it I would think about something " 

" Oh aye, I was going to ask if you, only if you wanted to if ………….?"

" John ?" Joan shouted.

" Oh for fucks sake what now ?" John said out loud.

" I beg your pardon Johnathan? " 

" What mum ?" Kayleigh tried not to laugh at John's misfortune. 

" Are things okay, with you and Kayleigh I mean ?"

" Yes , rosey " 

" Good , carry on then "

" Right you, come on " John led Kayleigh by the hand along the front of the building and down the side, into a shadowy are near the fire exit.

" Kayleigh " John started to speak.

" I hope you haven't bought me down here for a knee trembler John " Kayleigh giggled. 

" A what ?"

" A knee trembler ?"

" What's that ?" 

" I'll teach you another time" she winked.

" Kayleigh " John said seriously.

" What darling?"

" Marry me? " 

" Okay " she replied smiling.

" Okay, simple as that ?"

" John I've been hoping that you would ask me for months now ?"

" Really ?"

" Yea, I've wanted this for ages , I had hoped for the one knee full Mills and Boon, but this will do "

John smiled , then hurriedly got down on one knee.

" I've said yes John " Kayleigh giggled.

" And "?

" Get up you idiot " Kayleigh was beaming .

" Will you Kayleigh Ann Kitson do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

" Yes Johnathan Martin Redmond, I will marry you, now get up, you big idiot "

" Gimme a hand love, I think I've locked me knee "

Kayleigh helped John to his feet.

" I want you to wear this until we get a proper one " John said removing his dad's signet ring from his pinkie, and slipping it on her ring finger.

" I could wait, if you want ?"

" No, you've waited long enough, I want you to have it, and so would me dad " 

" I'm so happy John, thank you, did you plan on asking me tonight?"

" I've planned on asking you every day and night for a while now"

" And now you have"

" Yes I have haven't I " John grinned.

" I'm glad you have John "

" I'm so glad you're in my life Kayleigh "

" I love you so much John "

They locked lips in what was to become one of many monumental kisses.

" Wow, that was worth waiting for " John said coming up for air.

" Wasn't it just " Kayleigh giggled, as she searched for a tissue to get her lipstick off John's face.

" Can I announce it ?"

" What ?"

" In there" he nodded towards the hall." Can I tell everyone we're engaged ?"

" Of course " 

" Right , when we get in , you sit next to the other Redmond women, and follow my lead okay? " 

" Okay, but kiss me again first okay ?" 

" I suppose so if I ha………" 

A bubbling Kayleigh interrupted his feigned protest with a second momentous kiss.

Kayleigh went back in the hall, and slipped onto a chair next to Joan, Joan squeezed her hand and winked. Rachel saw her and sighed, she would have to work a little bit harder to get rid of Kayleigh next time, later perhaps , whilst she had an audience. 

John having had a quick think about he was going to say soon followed Kayleigh into the main hall, Joan knew by his looks that he was excited and she hoped she knew why.

John went on stage and interrupted the band, joking with the lead as he checked the mic.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, family, friends and colleagues, unaccustomed to public speaking as I am " 

" Get on with it " Paul cajoled jokingly.

" As you know, this is a celebration of my reaching forty, I have had some fantastic presents and cards ,and good wishes and have had a great night so thank you all"

John waited until the cat calls had finished, and the applause died down.

" However one present that I got tonight has surpassed them all, I have been lucky enough, no not lucky, blessed, that's the word blessed, I have been blessed by one person in particular, a special woman, a woman who despite knowing me better than anyone else ever has or ever will , loves me, and whom I love unequivocally, a woman who is my soulmate, my confident, my colleague and my very best friend , she has blessed me tonight by agreeing to be my wife, Kayleigh darling come and join me up here love "

An emotional but buoyant Kayleigh joined John on stage and the kiss they gave each other left no one in any doubt of the depth of their feelings for each other. To some it was inevitable. 

Kayleigh cuddled up to John and looked at him adoringly, he kissed her forehead and carried on speaking.

" You will all be at the wedding, in various capacities, so consider this as a group invitation " 

" When's the wedding then love?" Diane shouted to Kayleigh. 

" We want it as soon as possible " Kayleigh said. 

" Way hey , go yourself John " Paul shouted out.

" Oh no I don't mean anything like that, I'm not …….we haven't even . " a mortified Kayleigh said blushing. 

As the clamour died down, congratulations were delivered and received. No one had noticed a teary eyed Rachel scurry off.

A short time later Kayleigh and Joan headed for the loo, they stood waiting for a free cubicle, when one became vacant Joan ushered Kayleigh in, and waited for the next one to become available.

A puffy eyed Rachel exited next.

" Hello Missus Redmond, bit of a surprise wasn't it, your John and her?" 

" Her, her, oh you mean our Kayleigh?"

" Yes " 

" No surprise love, that wonderful girl is the best thing that has ever happened to my John, absolutely no doubt . Made for each other they were , I've known it since the day I met her, she is the ideal woman for him I couldn't get a better daughter in law if I hand knitted one. They are going to make a lovely married couple, and their babies will be ever so bonny, little redheaded girls ,just like their mum I hope eh ?"

" Yes , I hope so " 

" Anyway Rachel I must go love, I'm bursting "she whispered . 

" Okay then " Rachel frowned. 

" Pecker up love, there's bound to be someone out there for you, you'll find your man, eventually ,well we have to hope so anyway don't we eh ?, lots of women get married in middle age nowadays, don't give up yet love, there may still be time "

Joan smiled widely as she watched a deflated Rachel walk away. Once Rachel had left she went into the cubicle.

" Joan ?" Kayleigh said from the adjacent cubicle. 

" Aye love ? " 

" You're a bitch Joan " Kayleigh whispered. 

" I love you too " Joan replied chuckling. 

The Redmond women looked out for their own, always.


End file.
